


Дикпик

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, M/M, OOC, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Single work, Size Kink, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Коди заводит друга по переписке.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Savage Opress
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Дикпик

**Author's Note:**

> У клонов есть свой клонский чат и они умеют пользоваться Голонетом.

Однажды Блай прислал в общий чат свой член. Осознав, что натворил, он быстро удалил файл, но удивленные и любопытные братья с легкостью догадались о его романе с генералом Секурой.

«Блай, и ты скрывался от братьев? Как тебе не стыдно», — пожурил его Рекс.

«Пожалуйста, заткнись или я расскажу о том, что твоя рота до сих пор подвывает при упоминании Волчьей стаи».

«ОПЯТЬ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! РЕКС!!!!!!!!» — немедленно отреагировал Вольф.

«Блай предатель!!! с===З»

«Парни, погодите-ка», — пока Коди читал перепалку в чате, ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

«Чего ждать? Блай вон не ждет: -)»

«Нос в смайлике? Рекс, я был о тебе лучшего мнения D:»

«Привет, Фокс, пока, Фокс, завидуй молча, Фокс: -)»

«Зачем ему слать фото своего члена, если генерал Секура рядом? Посмотри, это же не селфи, у него обе руки в кадре. Кто снимал Блая?»

Чат напряженно затих почти на минуту. Фокс уточнил, что «фото члена» называется дикпик, и снова поругался с Рексом.

«Откуда ты это», — пришло от Рекса сначала одно, а затем торопливо другое сообщение: — «Стой, нет, не хочу знать откуда».

Блай попытался выйти из чата, но его снова добавили обратно. Под угрозами и насмешками он сдался, рассказав братьям, что у него завязался роман с магистром Фисто.

«Ну не совсем правда… между нами…» — многозначительно написал Блай и продолжил только после того, как его поторопили. — «Точнее… генералы уже были в отношениях… а потом появился я…»

«Уоу, вод’ика. А ты хорош» — не остался в долгу Фокс.

Коди бы удивился, но в этот момент его очень раздражали глубокомысленные многоточия.

Выходило, что Блай нарушал запрет на отношения? Это было неправильно, но он делал это с генералами-джедаями. Значит, можно?

«Дашь пару советов? А то я тут все окучиваю одну мадам, а она ни в какую».

«ФОКС!!!» — в онлайн зашел Гри.

«Ну началось. Кто-нибудь, забаньте мистера Ханжу, а то польется».

Само собой, никто не собирался лишать себя представления и банить Гри. Фокс тем временем продолжил описывать все плюсы анонимного общения, на что уже Гри потребовал забанить его за порнографию. Коди послушал, подумал пару дней и купился, зарегистрировавшись на скинутом сайте знакомств. Фокс сказал, что это не отношения, а просто общение. Никакого нарушения Устава.

Тяжелее всего пришлось с никнеймом. Коди долго думал, что можно придумать не связанного с клонами и, в конце концов, после нескольких попыток и отказов регистрации из-за того, что имя уже занято, громко назвал себя «Желтая_слава».

Чего он совсем не ожидал, так это того, что ему почти сразу придет сообщение. От какого-то Желтого_меча. Коди с опаской открыл переписку, сделал глубокий вдох — и закрыл, подумав о том, что можно с чистой совестью удаляться. Криффов шутник прислал ему фотографию своего члена.

Кто в здравом уме вообще стал бы присылать незнакомому собеседнику свой член? Хотя, будь у Коди такой же размер, он бы, наверное, тоже отправлял его всем подряд. Хвастался. Он рискнул посмотреть еще раз, чтобы убедиться. Да, глаза его не обманули. У Желтого_меча был огромный ровный прямой член, настолько образцовый, что Коди при повторном просмотре стало немного неловко. Желтый, с толстой веной на боку, весь покрытый черными татуировками. Коди передернуло. Наверняка наносить татуировки на такое чувствительное место было больно.

«Ты хвастаешься или это такой хороший ракурс?» — не смог он перебороть любопытство.

Собеседник ответил не сразу.

«Не смог пройти мимо такого восхитительного никнейма», — гласил ответ. — «Чувствую в нем вызов».

Коди усмехнулся и послал ему смайлик с носом. Меч возмутился, сказал, что Коди конченый и что никто в здравом уме не присылает смайлики с носом. Что ж, хоть в чем-то он проявил себя как адекватный человек.

Несмотря на малообещающее начало, Меч оказался интересным собеседником. Отлично разбирался в холодном оружии, предпочитая его огнестрельному. Про себя Коди предположил, что его собеседник, скорее всего, наемник или охотник за головами, но проверять большого желтого здоровяка по базе данных не рискнул, чтобы не вызывать вопросов у командования. В свою очередь собеседник, наслушавшись о характеристиках любимого оружия Коди, внезапно разгадал в нем мандалорца.

«Ты в Дозоре?»

Коди перекосило от своей глупости. Он пару раз оговорился и добавил несколько слов на мандо’а. Хотя формально он не считался мандалорцем, то, что первым делом они ассоциировались с Дозором смерти, было обидно.

«Я не из этих психов».

«На пацифиста ты тоже не похож».

«Я из Старых мандалорцев», — уточнил Коди и предложил закрыть тему.

Меч тактично не настаивал и они вернулись к более отвлеченным вещам. В целом, Коди нравилось их общение. Меч был достаточно простым собеседником, мог пропасть на несколько дней или не торопить самого Коди с ответом. Политика его не интересовала, зато он смешно и грубо шутил. Не совсем в духе самого Коди, но он останавливался и извинялся, если перегибал палку.

Правда, большая его часть шуток касалась интимных сторон жизни, и поначалу Коди это ужасно смущало. Что за озабоченный придурок!

«У тебя, кроме секса, есть другие темы для разговоров?»

«Я помню, как один из братьев первый раз попросился на охоту, но оказался таким неловким, что уронил себе на ногу цеп и расплющил себе мизинец».

«Такая себе история. Давай что-нибудь поинтересней».

«Я сижу в кабине пилота и мне скучно, поэтому я думаю достать свой член и подрочить, любуясь бесконечной темнотой космоса».

«Поэтично».

Затем предложения вроде «пришли в отместку свой член» или «давай попробуем заняться виртуальным сексом» как-то приелись, и Коди сам не заметил, как перестал краснеть и возмущаться.

Когда он делал свой первый дикпик, в голове у него было только две мысли: надо сделать все быстро, чтобы братья не заметили, и сделать это в душевой, где получилось бы нейтральное фото, чтобы Меч не догадался о его принадлежности к армии. В конце концов, это не совсем нарушение Устава?

«Ты смуглый», — прокомментировал Меч его фотографию.

«Да ну?»

«Мне нравится, что ты мохнатый».

Коди в открытую засмеялся и тут же прикрыл рот рукой. Еще никогда его лобковым волосам не делали комплименты. Он только хотел написать неловкое спасибо, как Меч прислал новое сообщение:

«У тебя пресс».

«У тебя вроде тоже», — уточнил Коди.

Если быть точным, то живота Меча он не видел, но по комплекции мог предположить, что тот обладал внушительной массой.

«Свой трогать не интересно. Я бы потрогал твой. От первого кубика и вниз, до твоих густых волос. Они у тебя жесткие?»

«Не знаю, я не трогал», — быстро ответил Коди и закрыл переписку.

Лицо и без того полыхало. Конечно, он трогал свои волосы, когда мылся, но Мечу это знать не надо.

Да ну, в Бездну эти знакомства. Коди выдохнул и потер щеки. Зачем он вообще это делал? Надо было сразу удалиться при первом знакомстве с дикпиком Меча. А еще лучше вообще не регистрироваться. И все-таки забанить Фокса в общем чате.

На экране беззвучно мигало уведомление о входящем сообщении. Коди фыркнул про себя — не думал же Меч, что они продолжат общение? Хотя, может быть, это были извинения? Или нет, ему могли написать, что все это розыгрыш, он как-то выдал себя как клона и теперь его будут шантажировать, чтобы дискредитировать Армию.

«Я предположу, что они жесткие и крепкие, как твоя любовь большим пушкам»

— Сука, — выдохнул Коди и открыл настройки профиля, чтобы удалиться.

Именно в этот момент по всему кораблю объявили тревогу.

Атака затянулась. В попытке отразить атаку Республики на блокирующий важную планету флот, сепаратисты прислали новое подкрепление. Было много раненых и поэтому их отозвали обратно на Корусант, где Коди наконец-то обратил внимание на новое сообщение.

«Я бы встал на колени и развел твои ноги в стороны. Может быть, закинул одну из них себе на плечо, чтобы ты не мог их свести. А затем попробовал тебя на вкус, от головки до лобка с твоими жесткими волосами»

— А-а-а… — Коди замычал вслух и тряхнул головой.

Крифф, зачем он открыл это сообщение. И почему он еще не удалился. Точно, он же хотел!

«А подавиться не боишься?» — мстительно написал он в ответ и потянулся к настройкам, но ответ пришел буквально сразу:

«Ты ответил!»

«Я думал, ты не ответишь».

«Больше».

«Я волновался».

Это немного смутило и оказалось неожиданно приятно. Меч волновался за него и ждал его ответа? Коди почувствовал легкий укол вины.

«Я как раз дрочил на твой член напоследок».

Проснувшаяся вина легла спать обратно. Ну конечно, разве могло быть по-другому?

«Были некоторые трудности» — коротко написал он. — «Я жив, спасибо за беспокойство».

«Фух, без твоего члена галактика стала бы хуже».

Коди подавил внутренний крик. Интересно, чем Меч занимался в реальной жизни? Насколько же ему скучно, раз он… делал все это. Написывал всякие гадости и заставлял Коди краснеть от стыда. Или не только Коди? Сколько у него таких, как он, интересно.

Нет, пожалуй, не интересно. Это не то, что должно интересовать клона маршала-коммандера Великой Армии Республики. Коди осознал, что думает об этом слишком много.

«И часто этот прием срабатывает?», — решил он написать вместо прямого вопроса о количестве собеседников.

Ответа пришлось подождать.

«Не каждый бросает мне вызов своим именем».

«И присылает свой член в ответ».

Ну вот, опять. Это ещё и Коди виноват, получается?

«Тем более такой красивый».

Это значит, что он единственный или что у Меча несколько таких интимных переписок? Было похоже, что он все же один такой.

Он скосил глаза вниз и немного оттянул штаны, пользуясь тем, что в казарме никого нет. Член как член, не такой уж он и красивый. Хотя Коди не с чем было сравнивать — у его братьев члены точно такие же, как у него. Не особо задумываясь, что делает, он запустил руку в штаны и быстро высунул, испугавшись, что его все-таки заметят. По неуставному правилу клоны, у которых… в теле было слишком много напряжения, сбрасывали его в душе, чтобы сразу смыть и не позориться.

«У меня не жесткие волосы» — написал он, восстанавливая справедливость.

Новое сообщение Коди открывать не стал, решил сделать паузу. Это стало роковой ошибкой.

Хорошо, позже он признал, что роковой ошибкой на самом деле была переписка с казенных средств связи, но когда он делал аккаунт, то решил, что покупать себе что-то личное — бесполезная трата его несуществующей зарплаты. В конце концов, он мог умереть в бою и ему, мертвому, будет все равно, если новый маршал-коммандер увидит его переписку с дикпиками.

Хорошо, еще позже он признал, что самой роковой ошибкой было брать какие-либо средства связи на попойку в 79й. Сам Коди, Рекс, Джет, Фокс, будь он неладен, вечно недовольный Бакара — все они неожиданно оказались на одной планете и решили отметить это событие. Коди не знал, как оказался в казармах, но вспомнил, что они с кем-то пили на спор. Кажется, со всеми. Зевнув и пошевелив во рту языком, прогоняя кислый привкус нечищенных зубов, Коди добрался до душа, столовой и только потом вспомнил, что у него было непрочитанное сообщение.

Которое за ночь выросло до трех. Коди подумал о том, что там наверняка опять какие-то пошлости, однако реальность оказалась еще хуже.

Коди судорожно пролистал историю переписки и почувствовал, как его волосы на лобке поднимаются дыбом.

«Кстати, а сзади у тебя тоже волосы?» — прочитал он сообщение.

Оно было помечено прочитанным, а затем от аккаунта Коди пришел файл с припиской:

«Есть ли у Коди волосы сзади?»

Это не он писал. Даже пьяный, он бы не стал писать о себе в третьем лице. Значит ли это…

«Так ты клон?»

«Неожиданно»

«Еее Великая Армия Республики!» — это тоже было отправлено от Коди.

«Это ведь не Коди пишет?»

«Верните Коди».

«Или передайте, чтобы написал, когда проснется».

Коди сделал глубокий вдох.

Это конец. Что дальше? Кто отвечал Мечу? Его братья? Они читали их переписку? Как далеко они успели просмотреть? Эти идиоты сфотографировали… ох, они что, сфотографировали зад Коди и отослали Мечу? Крифф.

Коди судорожно открыл файл и подавил крик.

Он спал и полностью лежал грудью на столе. Скорее всего, его даже кто-то подтянул, чтобы он не сидел, а стоял, показывая обтянутый штанами зад. Однако самое ужасное было не в позе, а в том, что вокруг собралась целая компания братьев, задумчиво смотрящих на его задницу. Вкупе с сообщением и позами, они старались делать вид, будто обсуждают наличие у него волос.

Кому… карк, что за… как они… Коди даже не смог сформулировать вопрос у себя в голове. Нужно было что-то делать, но он совершенно растерялся. Теперь стоило пробить Меча по базам и узнать, кто мог скрываться под его именем. А затем отправить карательный отряд, чтобы он точно никому не рассказал о позорном поведении солдат ВАР.

Но сперва необходимо было убить додумавшихся до такой подлости братьев.

«ШАБЛА ДИ’КУТЕ С ШЕБСЕ ВМЕСТО ГОЛОВЫ, ВЫ ХОТЬ ПОНИМАЕТЕ, ЧТО НАТВОРИЛИ» — написал он в общий чат и тут же проклял себя за поспешность.

Он ведь отмечал вчера не со всем чатом, а теперь вопросов не избежать. Глупый, глупый Коди!

«ВНИМАНИЕ ЭТО НЕ УЧЕБНАЯ ТРЕВОГА!!! КОДИ РУГАЕТСЯ» — прислал Вольф и Коди захотелось увеличить список смертников еще на одну позицию.

«А что такое?» — поинтересовался Тайр.

Как назло те, с кем он вчера так надрался, были не в онлайне.

«Не вы, а другие» — быстро исправился Коди, но Вольф уже настроился на историю.

«Жду продолжения»

«Да нечего рассказывать»

Коди и не собирался отвечать на дальнейшие подначки, но в чат вошел Джет и бессовестно выдал его братьям.

«Погодите, Бакара был с вами? — уточнил Нейо и это немного смазало эффект. — Я столько раз пытался его вытащить, что вы сделали?»

«Это к Фоксу», — отмазался Джет.

«Да ладно, парни, важнее то, что у Коди ухажер!» — Вольф вернул их к теме и Коди почувствовал, как лицо снова заливает краска.

«ВОЛЬФ!!!»

«НЕ ПОВЫШАЙ НА МЕНЯ ШРИФТ»

«ИЗ-ЗА ИХ ВЫХОДКИ ОН МОЖЕТ ДИСКРЕДИТИРОВАТЬ АРМИЮ, КАК ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ»

«ОН ТАК И СКАЗАЛ?»

«ХВАТИТ ПИСАТЬ КРУПНЫМ ШРИФТОМ!!!!!!!» — возмутился Блай.

Нет, он так не говорил. Ему предложили написать Мечу и узнать чего он хочет. Коди не хотел, но понимал, что у него нет выбора. Что же Меч потребует за молчание?

«Да, я клон», — решился он спустя сутки.

Все это время братья не переставали подначивать и потребовали фото того самого судьбоносного дикпика, на что Коди заявил, что у всех желающих вместо мозгов кусок осика.

«А зачем скрывал?» — пришел ответ еще через полсуток томительного ожидания.

Коди растерялся. Как это — зачем? А разве не очевидно?

«Потому что я клон?»

«И что, вам запрещают заводить друзей по переписке?»

Вообще-то да, Устав не предполагал, что на войне клоны будут заниматься чем-то, кроме войны.

«И слать им свои дикпики»

«Но ты послал»

Да, и жалел об этом. Мог ли он написать, что это ошибка?

«Что ты хочешь за свое молчание?» — решил он перейти сразу к главному.

«Прости, что?»

Он издевался. Не могло такого быть, чтобы его не понимали. Что Коди мог дать, если ничего не имел? Сообщения шли одни за другим и путали еще больше.

«Да я и не собирался»

«Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей»

«Мне просто скучно, потому что, кроме брата, тут никого, а он очень болезненно реагирует на разговоры о членах»

«Но я бы точно молчал, если бы наконец-то узнал, есть ли у тебя волосы»

«Так что если бы ты оттянул свою прелестную ягодицу, отвел руку за спину и сделал пару красивых фотографий мы были бы в расчете»

«Я уверен, что у тебя прелестные ягодицы»

Пахло подвохом. Коди понятия не имел, зачем все-таки сделал это, а затем с недовольством рассматривал собственную дырку в обрамлении редких темных волос. Более того, Меч прислал ему новое фото. Он был полностью обнажен, но его лица Коди так и не увидел: большую часть фотографии занимала промежность. Коди задохнулся от увиденного: у Меча везде были татуировки. Сколько же времени он потратил на их набивание? Кто же из наемников жил с братом и мог быть таким желтым?

«Я бы прижал тебя к стене и терся бы между твоих половинок. Хочу вставить тебе».

Сердце Коди резко зашлось в сумасшедшем ритме. Это было стыдно и лестно.

«Ты в меня не влезешь. Надо растянуть, наверное, а у тебя когти длиннющие, разворотят мне все внутри»

Голонет подсказал, что для анального секса нужна растяжка и смазка.

«Я бы посмотрел, как ты себя раскрываешь».

«Много хочешь».

Следующим файлом была рука Меча с коротко остриженными ногтями.

«Я бы медленно растягивал тебя пальцами, но перед этим трахнул языком. Прогнул посильнее, развел эти прелестные ягодицы и ласкал до тех пор, пока ты не начал умолять вставить тебе. Только это удобней делать, если между половинок ничего не мешает»

Следующее фото прислал Коди — с начисто выбритой задницей. Меч оценил и прислал еще одно фото, на котором он надрачивал свой огромный член. По крайней мере, Коди казалось, что у них действительно большая разница в размерах.

Кем же мог быть желтый татуированный верзила с братом? Более того, когда Меч узнал, что Коди служит под командованием генерала Кеноби, он признался, что они косвенно знакомы. Не удивительно: генерала Кеноби знала, наверное, вся галактика, но друзья они или враги? Спрашивать у генерала о его знакомых Коди не решился. Что ему ответить, если спросят: зачем? Я тут познакомился с потрясающим наемником, который считает меня личностью, а не боевой единицей, и наше с ним общение заставляет меня чувствовать себя полноценным? А что потом?

Вряд ли бы генерал стал доводить дело до Трибунала, но общение с Мечом пришлось бы прекратить. Коди пришел к неутешительному выводу, что попался — лучше уж он не будет знать о своем собеседнике ничего, но он у него будет вопреки всему. Он нуждался в Мече.

И это нарушение Устава почти стоило ему жизни.

Он понял это, когда увязался вслед за своим неугомонным генералом и с первых секунд, встретившись вживую, понял, кем все это время был его собеседник.

Желтый Меч оказался не каким-то там наемником, а настоящим ситхом, огромным злобным убийцей, и хоть это с трудом укладывалось в голове, но, сопоставляя одно с другим, Коди все больше убеждался, что Меч и Саваж Опресс — это одно и то же лицо. Коди медлил и не мог его пристрелить, оставляя своего генерала без помощи.

Генерал Кеноби, впрочем, неплохо справлялся сам и умудрялся помогать Коди: если Мол всецело отдался бою с генералом, Саваж порывался выйти с Коди один на один. Генерал нападал на него, отвлекал, Саваж велся на провокацию, но затем все равно разворачивался к пытавшемуся прицелиться Коди.

В один момент все поменялось. Саваж зарычал и зачем-то отбросил Силой и генерала, и брата, а затем, пока они не успели прийти в себя, в считанные секунды преодолел расстояние между ним и Коди.

— Сними шлем, — вдруг попросил он вместо того чтобы оторвать Коди голову вместе с этим самым шлемом.

Коди не видел смысла сопротивляться; Саваж был сильнее. Он мысленно подобрался, но с вызовом уставился на нависающую над ним грозную фигуру. Вот и встретились.

И ведь правила — они писались для чего? Для того, чтобы не влипать в такие ситуации, но Коди же умный, решился, нарушил, попал. Молодец какой.

— Коди! — послышался крик генерала Кеноби, а затем снова раздались звуки боя.

— Убей клона, брат! — скомандовал Мол и увлек генерала в новую дуэль.

Саваж просьбу брата выполнять не спешил. Наоборот даже, Коди показалось, будто он боролся сам с собой. Медленно поднял руку, но вместо того чтобы придушить, погладил шрам на виске. Коди припомнил — Меч, то есть Саваж, писал о том, что хотел бы приласкать его.

— Мне… жаль, — вздохнул он и потянул руку вниз, так медленно, будто позволял прочувствовать момент.

Страх, впрочем, появляться не торопился, только разочарование в самом себе. Сам виноват, что оказался в таком положении.

— У тебя многое останется… на память, — Коди даже выдавил из себя улыбку.

Саваж застыл и через секунду довольно хмыкнул. Убивать он не торопился, гладил осторожно, касался лица от виска до подбородка. Коди видел — ему действительно было жаль.

Как Саваж был для Коди чем-то особенным, так и сам он стал отдушиной для Саважа. Он говорил как-то, что скучает по дому, но не может вернуться. Не уточнял только, что его родиной является Датомир. Саваж погладил его нижнюю губу большим пальцем и немного оттянул. Он писал об этом на прошлой неделе и Коди ответил, что тогда ему придется распрощаться с пальцем. Сейчас откусывать пальцы не хотелось даже в отместку. Саваж прощался, а Коди, чувствовал, что готов простить его за то бесценное время, которое ему подарили.

— Ты готов? — Саваж снова посерьезнел.

Коди хотел кивнуть, но не смог. Он не был готов умереть и не думал о том, что сказать. Как избежать смерти? Никак. Генерал выживет в любом случае, у него достаточно сил, чтобы сдержать двух ситхов до прихода отставшей подмоги. Это конец для Коди. Оттягиваемый, как его нижняя губа. Может быть, стоило укусить этот палец из чистой вредности, чтобы Саваж точно его запомнил? Коди даже приоткрыл рот, но в последний момент снова подумал о том, что не хочет делать Саважу неприятно.

Вместо этого, чтобы не стоять с открытым ртом, Коди слегка высунул язык, чтобы лизнуть палец на губе. По тому, как Саваж сосредоточенно смотрел на свой ноготь, он определенно впечатлился. О да, теперь он точно его запомнит.

Поймав его взгляд, Коди подался немного вперед, медленно, как до этого Саваж его трогал, и вобрал палец в рот. На вкус он оказался солоноватым, но крепкая хватка Саважа резко ослабела и Коди обхватил широкое запястье ладонями, не позволяя отстраниться. Где-то на периферии кто-то кричал, но Коди было все равно. Он уже мертв и может позволить себе делать все, что захочет. Маленькая вольность, маленький выбор. Маленькая память о себе, чтобы остаться для кого-то особенным, а не просто очередным клоном.

Коди пощекотал языком подушечку и лизнул костяшки. Длинный ноготь Саважа неприятно чиркнул по уздечке языка и Коди прикусил его, выпуская затем, в порыве вседозволенности прижимаясь губами к желтой ладони. Наверное, выглядело ужасно нелепо, однако его это не волновало. Растерянный Саваж совершенно не сопротивлялся и на долю секунды Коди подумал, что если сейчас попробовать эротично отойти и со всех ног побежать прочь, он сможет выжить. Впрочем, куда бежать? Саваж быстрее.

Он сам положил его руку на свое горло.

— А… — Саваж заторможено уставился на собственную руку. — Я…

Он несильно сжал ее, но глаза беспокойно заметались в разные стороны. Коди захотел сказать, чтобы Саваж не медлил, но это было бы совсем глупо. Не стремился же он умереть всеми силами. Саваж сделал над собой усилие и, сжимая горло, немного подался вперед, отчего Коди тряхнуло всем телом. Дышать с каждой секундой становилось тяжелее. Какая неприятная медленная смерть, ну спасибо. Не мог просто сломать ему шею и не мучать, тупой ди’кут?

Саваж вдруг повернулся в сторону драки и Коди это возмутило. Он тут вообще-то себя в жертву приносил, можно отнестись к его убийству чуть серьезней? Он выбросил вперед кулак и ударил им по руке, привлекая к себе внимание.

— На меня… смотри, — потребовал он, когда Саваж недоуменно уставился на него.

Теперь, по крайней мере, Саваж полностью сосредоточился на его убийстве. Рычал так громко, что в дополнение к перекрытому кислороду заложило уши, душил, никак не мог закончить, а затем, когда Коди начал закатывать глаза от недостатка воздуха, заревел еще оглушительней и оттолкнул его назад. Коди попятился по инерции и упал на землю, растирая горло. Что случилось?

Рычание Саважа превратилось в громкий крик, а после, прокричавшись, Саваж резко затих и тяжело задышал, будто это отняло у него все силы. Он отчаянно уставился на Коди, сделал к нему порывистый шаг, но вернулся обратно. Коди хотелось спросить, что происходит, но голос еще не слушался и поэтому он смог только кивнуть, надеясь, что его поймут.

— Я не могу! — выпалил Саваж, сжав руки в кулаки. — Что мне делать? — и будто бы всех звуков до этого было мало, он снова завыл и заметался.

Когда Коди удалось восстановить дыхание, Саваж наконец подошел вплотную. Пришлось задрать голову и прищуриться: солнце планеты светило ровно в спину Саважу, оседало на рогатой голове и ослепляло. Он молчал и Коди понятия не имел, что сказать. Не ной, это наш долг? Мне тоже тяжело умирать? Мы дороги друг другу, но что поделать?

— Ты не писал… о таких… фантазиях, — хриплые слова пришлось выталкивать и это было лучшее, что он смог придумать.

И по тому, как Саваж ухмыльнулся, это оказалось лучшим, что он сейчас мог сказать вообще.

— Еще скажи, что помнишь все мои фантазии, — уже спокойней ответил он и Коди вновь почувствовал, как мир сужается до них двоих.

Что-то похожее он ощущал рядом с братьями. Уверенность и доверие. Ситх, который не смог убить Коди, заслуживал доверия?

— Кое-что… помню, — кивнул он.

Он подобрался, сел на колени и подполз на них вплотную к Саважу — протяни руку и дотронешься до бедра. Это Коди и сделал: сжал бедро через плотную ткань и посмотрел на лицо Саважа снизу вверх.

— Хах, — Саваж задумался на несколько секунд, а затем ухмыльнулся, растянув в улыбке левую половину рта.

Что он задумал, стало ясно в тот момент, когда на землю упал тяжелый ремень. Коди неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как Саваж пропустил большие пальцы под одежду и потянул юбку вниз. Возможно, у нее было какое-то особое название, но сейчас его больше всего занимала оголившаяся полоска живота. Вот как, значит, да?

Саваж засунул правую руку под юбку и Коди, продолжая игру, разочарованно сглотнул:

— Ох крифф… я думал, он больше.

В самом деле, вживую член Саважа выглядел не так, как Коди помнил по переписке. Он так хорошо умел выбирать ракурс? Да, у него еще не было эрекции, но казалось, что даже с ней где-то будет обман. Коди задумчиво дотронулся до татуировки на боку члена и провел по всей длине пальцем.

— Сделай больше, — Саваж убрал руку и предоставил Коди действовать самому. — Только без перчаток, — добавил он, ухмыльнувшись, — или у тебя есть пара кинков?

— Ты издеваешься? — возмутился Коди. — Можно подумать, я могу их снять просто так.

— Придется снять всю броню? Я не против.

— Пошел ты.

Он не чувствовал возмущения — скорее, волнение. И не хотел позволять Саважу делать все, что тому вздумается. Они же наконец-то встретились, не думал же он, что Коди резко станет послушным паинькой?

Он сильнее приспустил юбку Саважа и заправил ее за оголившуюся мошонку.

— Крифф, кто делает татуировки в таких местах? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа, и на пробу широко лизнул от основания члена до головки.

Саваж вздрогнул. Коди повторил движение со всех сторон, а затем снова поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на ответную реакцию. Саваж неотрывно смотрел на него во все глаза и будто хотел что-то сказать. Коди помотал головой. Нет, слова сейчас ни к чему. Саваж закрыл рот и кивнул, но этого ему как будто показалось мало. Он поджал губы, кивнул еще раз и Коди изо всех сил сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться. Вместо этого он не стал разрывать зрительный контакт и медленно насадился ртом на его член. Хотелось видеть Саважа и то, что он чувствовал из-за Коди. Это было важно. Коди чувствовал себя нужным. Не впервые он кем-то командовал, но впервые это не относилось к войне и службе Республике.

Саваж задышал тяжело, будто самец нерфа перед боем за самку, и свел брови к переносице.

Это была заслуга Коди.

Он попытался положить руку ему на голову, но Коди стряхнул ее, не позволяя задать другой темп. Он делал это впервые. Учился. Ему нужно было немного времени, хотя как мужчина он понимал стремление побыстрее. Коди оторвался от изучения чужого лица и полностью сосредоточился на увеличивающемся во рту члене; разве что, почувствовав на языке головку, не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы еще раз поглядеть на нее. Ярко-желтая, без татуировок; Коди отдельно приласкал ее кончиком языка, немного раздразнил щель и снова насадился, чувствуя, как она скользит по небу.

— Кхм, Коди? — позвали его, вырывая из калейдоскопа ощущений.

Но не сверху, хриплым от возбуждения голосом, а сбоку, вежливо и недоумевающе. Коди распахнул закрытые глаза и покосился набок. Вот крифф.

Вот крифф!

Насколько же они увлеклись друг другом и сошли с ума, раз позабыли о том, что кроме них тут еще кое-кто?

Генерал Кеноби и Мол больше не дрались. Более того, они, кажется, успели прийти к удивительному взаимопониманию и теперь стояли рядом друг с другом и пытались понять что происходит. Ох, ну… по крайней мере, теперь у них было полно времени до прихода подмоги.

И ох.

Звезды. Подмога.

Когда Коди убежал вперед за генералом, он отправил своих ребят из 212 на подмогу отставшему генералу Скайуокеру и его 501 легиону. Если они сейчас придут и увидят происходящее…

Что сделать? Вскочить, отдать честь и извиниться? А Саваж не устроит дуэль своим огромным членом? Коди не был уверен, что все будет хорошо, если он останется со своей проблемой.

— Ммм? — он метнул быстрый взгляд на генерала, но не стал замедляться

Саваж одобрительно толкнулся бедрами и Коди невольно пришлось принять в себя больше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Все хорошо? — все так же деликатно уточнил генерал Кеноби, когда Коди подавился и закашлялся.

Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось сказать да, или просто кивнуть, чтобы они ушли, или хотя бы вытереть потекшую из уголка рта слюну, но Саваж все-таки положил руку ему на голову и не позволил отстраниться.

Еще можно было пристрелить всех, кто здесь находился.

— У нас все хорошо. А теперь свалите отсюда, — ответил за него Саваж.

Генерал молча кивнул, но продолжил задумчиво наблюдать за ними. Придумывал, как можно использовать происходящее с умом? Вполне в его духе. Мол, в отличие от него, настроился более категорично:

— С какой стати?

Захотелось его ударить. Действительно, с какой стати, если можно продолжать смотреть на бесплатное порно-шоу? Даже если оно с участием твоего брата. А тебе нечего передергивать ниже пояса.

— С такой, что ты мешаешь моему клону, — голос у Саважа был твердым и уверенным.

Если бы Коди не слышал о Моле, он бы сейчас предположил, что ведущий в паре братьев именно Саваж — хороший командный голос, такой бы в армии пригодился. Впрочем, желание стукнуть и его за компанию голос не унял. Мешает «его» клону, да? А Саважу, значит, ничего не мешает?

— И что же заставило тебя подумать, что мне есть дело до твоего клона? — протянул Мол.

Даже выделил «твоего» голосом, отчего фраза, сказанная вкрадчивым низким голосом, и вовсе приняла угрожающий оттенок.

— То, что он мой, — заявил Саваж с прежней уверенностью и, к удивлению Коди, на этот раз Мол поджал губы и промолчал.

Странные у них были отношения. Впрочем, можно подумать, у него самого с Саважем все было обычно и совсем не странно. Но, по крайней мере, никто никого больше не убивал.

— Мол… пойдем?

— Кеноби, не указывай мне, что делать, — Мол огрызнулся и, в отличие от генерала, не сдвинулся с места.

Генерал Кеноби прикрыл лицо руками и отвернулся. Немного погодя он куда-то исчез из поля зрения, но Коди не стал интересоваться, куда. Больше всего его сейчас занимал скользящий во рту член, который никак не хотел досасываться. Кажется Саваж, хоть и не позволял отстраниться, больше был занят безмолвной дуэлью с братом.

Нет, это было не правильно. Со своими отношениями пусть разбираются потом, а он не позволит… не позволит… Коди не мог точно сформулировать, что его так так резко взбесило, кроме того, что Саваж смотрел не на него. Кажется, это называлось ревность.

Впрочем, наверное, у него было на это право. Он тут старался, как мог, пытался расслабить горло, чтобы принять побольше, не обращал внимание на дискомфорт в коленях и давление на собственный паховый щиток, а этот ди’кут решил, что так и надо. Коди придержал голову, не позволяя ее двигать, и настойчиво сжал Саважа за яйца, вынуждая наконец обратить на себя внимание.

— В гляделки будешь играть без меня, ясно? — потребовал он, пытаясь вложить в голос весь свой командный тон.

Получилось все равно не так здорово, как у Саважа.

— И ты позволишь жалкому клону так с собой разговаривать? — само собой, Мол не впечатлился.

— Да, — зато впечатлился Саваж.

Рядом нервно засмеялся генерал Кеноби. Он успел найти скинутую в бою робу и теперь, плотно запахнувшись, пытался увести от них Мола.

— Оставь их уже, иначе мы никогда отсюда не уйдем.

— Кеноби, напомни, когда я спрашивал у тебя совета? — Мол не остался в долгу и отвлекся от созерцания Коди и Саважа.

— Никогда, но я ни разу не отказал заблудшей душе в помощи.

— Я похож на заблудшую душу?

— Еще как.

Мол зарычал:

— Не беси меня.

— Ох, я даже не знаю, существует ли в этом мире что-то, что тебя не бесит.

— КЕНОБИАААРГХ!!!

Коди шумно выдохнул. Если бы он не знал генерала Кеноби, то предположил бы, что тот специально нарывается. Вот только новой драки им не хватало. А что сделать, чтобы они дожили до прихода подмоги и не убили друг друга? Коди напрягся, но и в мирное время его военный гений сильно уступал умениям паясничавшего генерала, а в нынешней ситуации в голове буквально не было ничего, кроме огромного толстого члена.

Кстати, ведь это и правда могло сработать. До этого же сработало.

— На землю, — постарался скомандовать он так, чтобы привлечь внимание всех троих.

Саваж снова послушался: недоуменно сел, придерживая свой член, будто бы с ним могло что-то случиться, и откинулся на спину, когда Коди решительно толкнул его в грудь и забрался на ноги. Теперь на колени была не такая сильная нагрузка, однако стоило с этим заканчивать, поза у Коди была более чем недвусмысленная. Еще и его собственные доспехи от смены положения теперь буквально вдавливали член в низ живота. Хотелось их сорвать и не мучаться, но они хотя бы не выпускали член наружу.

— На меня, — напомнил Коди. Дождавшись кивка Саважа, приподнял его член и вплотную занялся вызывающе желтой нетатуированной мошонкой. — Поберег яйца?

На этот вопрос он тоже не требовал ответа, но Саваж, задыхаясь, решил сказать:

— Это было… еще при рождении.

Коди торопился. Не думал больше о том, как выглядит со стороны, честно старался закончить как можно быстрее.

— Мы варим… чернила из грибликов… — продолжал Саваж.

В любое другое время Коди бы послушал, но сейчас это было абсолютно не интересно.

— Они впитываются в кожу… не больно.

Чернила из, мать их, грибликов, вот это продуманность. А его братья-клоны делали себе татуировки по старинке, иглой. Коди страдальчески застонал с членом во рту и Саваж застонал в ответ.

— «Заткнись и кончай уже», — он мысленно помолился.

Почему Саваж не мог кончить за все это время? Ему не нравилось? Хотя нет, если бы не нравилось, он бы наверняка сказал. Коди быстро задвигал головой и ударил по опустившейся на макушку ладони. Саваж сложил руки на животе и сжал их в кулаки. Да, так определенно было лучше, и теперь полностью сосредоточенный на ощущениях Саваж наконец-то прочувствовал старания Коди в полной мере: двигал бедрами, несмотря на попытки его придержать, неудобно поджал ногу, под долгий отчаянный стон проходясь по болезненно стоящему члену Коди. И все же разрядки так и не происходило.

Коди казалось, что это провал, ровно до того момента, как за спиной послышался крик генерала Скайуокера, полного готовности спасать их задницы:

— Оби-Ван!

Распластавшийся по земле Саваж резво подорвался, принял сидячее положение и ударил Коди животом, отчего тому пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы не сжать нежную плоть зубами. Вместо этого он вцепился в бедра под собой и закашлялся — в горло выстрелило горячим. Коди быстро выпрямился и не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как проглотить сперму — а вдруг братья увидят, чем он тут занимался?

Однако даже когда он сумел привести себя в порядок, бой все еще не начался. Наоборот, вокруг было слишком тихо.

— Все смотрят на нас, — сообщил Саваж, и Коди, не сдержавшись, спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Вот это был провал!

Они не успели. Коди понятия не имел, что теперь делать. Они, конечно, выжили, но, скорее всего, это ненадолго: будущий суд на Коди наверняка запомнится всем надолго.

— Я в дерьме, — выдохнул он, опустив руки и запрокинув голову к небу.

Саваж усмехнулся, а затем положил руку ему на затылок и увлек в поцелуй. Коди поерзал, снова пытаясь поправить член в штанах, и подпрыгнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, как его прижало еще сильнее.

— У тебя тоже стоит, — сообщил Саваж, надавливая на его паховую броню.

— Неужели? — вяло съязвил Коди.

— Точно говорю.

Коди не удержался и тихо рассмеялся. Нашел время для шуток.

— Помочь? — предложил Саваж, и Коди снова пришлось прикладывать руку к лицу.

Да, отличная идея, продолжить безумие и отдаться Саважу прямо здесь. Коди снова захотелось кричать, как тогда, при первых пошлых сообщениях.

— …Коди? — раздался позади осторожный голос Рекса.

— Меня здесь нет, — пробубнил он вполголоса, но, судя по смешку, брат его услышал.

— Не хочешь…

— Нет. Не хочет, — ответил за него Саваж. — Забирайте своего Кеноби и проваливайте.

— А Коди? — больше всего Коди удивился тому, как спокойно Рекс разговаривал с Саважем.

Ситуация, мягко говоря, не располагала.

— Придется подождать, — Саваж согнул ноги, чтобы встать и, вместо того, чтобы дать Коди слезть, подхватил его под ягодицы, поднимаясь вместе с ним.

— Уоу! — воскликнул Коди и обхватил бока Саважа ногами.

— Уоу, — повторил за ним Рекс. — Вживую он больше, — Коди не сразу понял, о чем он, но когда до него дошло, все, что он смог — это спрятать пылающее лицо у Саважа в шее.

Ну конечно, они же не заправили это датомирское достояние обратно.

— Ты успел мной похвастаться? — озадаченно спросил Саваж, а затем шепнул ему на ухо так, что ближайшее окружение однозначно его услышало. — Что там у нас дальше? Кажется, я обещал вылизать твою задницу так, чтобы она хлюпала от слюны, а потом буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не потеряешь сознание.

— А лучше не пренебрегайте смазкой, — попросил подошедший генерал Кеноби. — И, Коди, свяжись, когда закончите.

— Просто убейте меня, — снова застонал Коди.

Еще не хватало, чтобы им начали давать советы. Саваж, кажется, решил также, потому как развернулся и наконец-то двинулся в сторону их с Молом корабля. Коди закрыл глаза и прижался к Саважу. Очень хотелось надеяться, что Мол тоже куда-нибудь денется и не будет давать им советов.


End file.
